sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Devil the Echidna
Devil Mercury Northcott is a blue, 21 year-old anthropomorphic echidna from the Helix Dimension with a seemingly outgoing personality. He is the mentor of Vito the Echidna and fiance of Angel the Echidna . Devil was a child prodigy with robotics when he was younger and has powerful hydrokinesis. Concept and Creation Devil was first created by SoupyJellyfish in 2009/2010 to be their main protagonist. He was a king and was 33 years-old. Not much of his back story had been explored, however. An update gave him a backstory, similar to one used today, where his mother severely disliked him and he was put behind his siblings in favouritism. A difference with the backstory, though, is that he was the eldest and had three younger siblings (two sisters and a brother). A complete reboot in June 2015 made him only 21 years-old, scrapped the royalty, rewrote some of the backstory and only made Angel his fiance, not his wife. He was also demoted to minor protagonist, to make way for a character who SoupyJellyfish had always wanted to take the helm; E the Echidna. Appearance Physical Appearance Attire Personality (LATER! ~The Grinch) History Birth/Really Early Life Devil was born a small echidna male on the 13th of December (which was coincidentally a Friday). He was born with myopia, otherwise known as nearsightedness, and he had to wear round-framed glasses from the age of 2. Devil was a part of the prestigious Northcott family, an upper-class family famous for politics and high academic success. 4-11 As a child, Devil was always overshadowed by his older brother, and was clearly his mother’s least favourite of the two. Despite his brother not having any sort of gift or intellectual talent, he was still taking IQ tests so that Devil’s mother could brag about how smart her ‘little sugar lump’ was. Devil’s mother also wouldn’t let Devil skip grades due to his high intellectual capacity, in fear that he would overtake his brother. On holidays, Devil would be locked in his room, not taking part in the events. The same happened for birthdays, as he would only be allowed to come out on his brother’s, and yet not have his celebrated. His father, who was constantly away on army business, knew nothing of this. He would be away on work for most holidays and birthdays, not being the influential role model that Devil needed. Especially with the constant fights that his parents had when they were in the same place. As he grew older, to the age of 10, Devil’s intelligence was starting to turn to criminal acts for an outlet. He would forge his mother’s signature on applications for IQ and other intelligence tests so that the school he attended would continue to push his mother to extend him. Another thing that happened at this age, was his parents’ divorce. Despite his want to go with his father, the judge thought it best that the two siblings wouldn’t be separated, and his brother certainly wanted his mummy. For a few months, Devil had been practicing gymnastics so that he could traverse rooftops at night to get away from his family. Soon after he turned 11, his mother caught him for forging her signature after his school report had comeback, saying that he had high scores in a bunch of intelligence tests and that he would be extended by two years (to be the same year level as his brother). After dragging him to his room, he and his mother fought about this, and everything that Devil had missed out on. His mother said that he was ‘just like his father’ and that ‘there was no hope for him in the world’. The fight raged on for a few minutes before his mother used her upper-class status to exile him from the city. (Not now thanks ~The Grinch) Relationships Affiliates Powers and Abilities Hydrokinesis He has hydrokinesis; the ability to manipulate and generate water. He uses this more than hand-to-hand combat fighting, as it has a long range. Devil can cause floods to (mind the pun) wipe-out his foes. He can also make water surround an opponent's head in an attempt to drown them, but it's only effective when they are standing still. Intelligence Devil has a very high intelligence, almost as high as Vito's, but he was held back by his mother. Because of this, his potential was not fully explored and he isn't as intelligent as he could be. Nevertheless, he is still one of the smartest people in his dimension and he strives to use his knowledge to help Vito with his future. Weaknesses Foxes Devil has a very strong fear of foxes that is so extreme that even foxes like Tails can terrify him. He had this fear ever since he was mugged by a fox soon after he was exiled. The only exceptions are Flannery the Fox and Neptune the Fox, both of which have been great friends to Vito and have earnt Devil's trust. Strength He's not overly strong despite some aspects of his physical appearance projecting that. It's why he uses his hydrokinesis so much and also why he asks some enemies to go easy on him. Hand-to-Hand Combat Same reasons as above. Pictures Quotes "Hey, uh, could you go a little easy on me? It's just I can't fight for shit." -''Devil when starting a fight ''"AHH! I said GO EASY! Not SHOOT ME WITH LASERS!" -Devil when getting at with lasers Trivia * His initials (D.M.N) is an acronym for 'demon', a word which is synonymous with 'devil'. * His middle name, 'Mercury' is also used for the Roman god of thieves, which is what he is (That's worded so terribly XD. If anyone can make that better, please do.). * Concept names for him included 'Poseidon' and 'Neptune', but were scrapped and reused for another character. * He was SoupyJellyfish's first ever fan character. * He has had the least redesigns of all of SoupyJellyfish's characters. * His mother heavily disliked him because of the day of his birth, being Friday the 13th. * He is left-handed. Category:Males Category:Echidnas Category:Neutral Category:Elemental Abilities